everwindrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jrel
The Jrel are a feral humanoid race that is primarily found throughout the mountainous regions of Averia and Ildoria, being the coldest climates, which suits their furry skin better. They are rumored to also be living in the Atlica Mountains, though this is completely unsubstantiated. They speak varied dialects of Jrelic. They are avoided by humans for the most part, as they are unfriendly towards outsiders. Jrel that lived in other places have been long since exterminated. Even for their quickness to temper, they are very charismatic when they want to be. Any any moment one can go from a roaring rampage to showing off the tricks she can do with her tail. They are slightly smaller than humans, yet more muscular, covered in fur that ranges from white to black, varying shades of browns and greys, and a rare few with darker shades of blue or purple. They have razor sharp teeth as well, which give them an advantage in unarmed combat. They can weigh anywere between 200 and 380 pounds on average. Despite having sharp teeth, they are primarily herbivores. Their teeth are not designed for eating meat, but for defense, however, they consume fish, which they catch with traps. They have a longstanding distrust of humans, and prefer to be left alone. In fact, they are very territorial, and do not like outsiders of any kind. Because of this, a Jrel in your party will likely assert his dominance as often as possible, even if he is on friendly terms with the group. Jrel will defend you to the death and then challenge you in unarmed combat the next. They enjoy fighting with each other in such a way, and it rarely ends in actual death. The Jrel use stone primarily for buildings, and in colder climates they use ice in place of mortar to freeze the stones in place. They are known to use intricate networks of caverns in addition to their stone architecure, and will also dwell in tree huts. They practice a more ritualistic form of spirituality, which doesn’t actually revolved around any deities. Most of their spirituality has to do with strength and the afterlife, however, their culture views death as something to be looked forward to, yet something one must earn. According to their culture, to seek death means that you will arrive too soon and miss Milock, the Navigator, who is the only one who can lead you to your rewards in the afterlife, which would mean you end up with nothing. As adventurers they are likely in search of deeds that need to be done and fame, which increase their status in the afterlife. Jrel gain a +7 bonus to Plague Resistance and suffer a -7 penalty to Mental Resistance. They also gain a +10 bonus against any type of attack that uses cold. Their skin has an Armor Rating of 8 and they do not need to purchase clothing. They will, however, wear armor whenever possible, to limit the odds that they will be viewed to be seeking death prematurely. Category:Races